Cold Italians: The putting to rest of Giuseppe Todaro and his siblings at the hands of Paula Iconic and her children
For the Freak Foor version where it is renamed, see /Team Bobbalu (Renamed: The extremely unthinkable victories of Giuseppe Todaro and his siblings to Paula Iconic and her children)/. This story focuses on events that do not really happen; the process on the putting to rest of the evil father who is hated by this wiki at the hands of his wife and kids. This will also be the character write off story of the dad and his siblings. The kids and Paula will lead a future where she marries a character who already appeared in the revisted, this story sets up those events. Giuseppe and his siblings would be unconcious in a way where we don't depict graphic violence. Introduction by Steven Jordan Steven: "Greetings once again. Steven Jordan here to present a story of an evil Italian father and his siblings getting knocked out cold. I loathe him and you guys should as well due to his abusive discipline. Now, let's find out what happened." Paula has had it Paula: Kids, as you know your father is a very evil man along with his siblings who are also mean. Today he and his siblings will be put to rest. Rico/Corey/Miles/Marisa/Imogen: Yay!! No more dad,the Italians,and the Brits messing everything up! (Paula contacts her attorney, Giuseppe is passed out on the couch inebriated as in every story as usual, the siblings are in their rooms inebriated as well, they will wake up later) Paula: My attorney is contacted, we will be moving to North Carolina, far away from the west. (Things look up for the Iconics, a brighter future was found. as for the Todaros, they find something to say about it) End of part 1 Cold Italy vs The Americans (A fight begins between both families in the blend, much shouting in both English and Italian is heard. The first punch is thrown against Giuseppe by Paula, Blood comes out Giuseppes mouth, he is than kneed in the crotch, where he falls down unconcious) (One Todaro is down, he was knocked out so hard that he isn't able to move or get up at all to strike back.) (Imogen takes on Giovanni, the 12 year old mercilesly beats the old geezer, he falls and is than knocked unconcious as well, he does not get back up) (The next Todaro is fought by Marissa, Stacy is fought and she fights back hard being a woman and all, she eventually falls through through violent feminine fighting techniques) (Our next to last italian is fought by miles, he puts up a great fight, he loses and miles wins. he is unconcious as well) (The last Todaro is fought by Corey, he puts up a good hard battle, he loses in the end and is at the same fate) at this point all 5 are unconcious to where they do not wake up, they are not dead. End of part 2 Epilogue Steven: "Now that we understand the events of the story, the Todaros were knocked down cold and I hope they're going to be written off soon. As for Paula and her kids, they moved on to a happy life without any of the Todaro siblings, and Paula married a concerned man too. Here is some advice: never include any bad characters in a story like the Todaros, it can ruin the story for us. I will see you all again next time." Reception A video was uploaded by a YouTube user. The reception is highly loathed by Steven Jordan, Sophie the Otter, Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, and Gemma the Good Witch. The story was usually negatively reviewed, especially by the staff of Gadadhara Bobbalu School, Gadadhara Bobbalu, and the staff of the Gadadhara Bobbalu hotel. Category:Steven's Stories Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts